<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lesson Number 2 - How to make a proper Martini by sammysidle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214882">Lesson Number 2 - How to make a proper Martini</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammysidle/pseuds/sammysidle'>sammysidle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingsman (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fade to Black, Kissing, M/M, POV Eggsy Unwin, Snogging, eggsy doesn't know how to top</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:41:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammysidle/pseuds/sammysidle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy wasn’t probably thinking of ending up like this. </p><p>Wrapped in Harry’s arms, snogging like there was no tomorrow.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lesson Number 2 - How to make a proper Martini</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikary/gifts">Hikary</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/gifts">Gondolin</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eggsy wasn’t probably thinking of ending up like this.</p><p>Wrapped in Harry’s arms, snogging like there was no tomorrow.</p><p>Well, to think about it he doesn’t exactly remember how he got there. Not that he is that much able to think right now, mind him. But one just have to catch the moment, innit? Carpe Diem and all that shit.</p><p>He remembers something in the note of, ‘Too much ice, Eggsy’ and ‘Well, I can imagine we can always put it to use’, he must have hallucinated for sure. He remembers a rush of lips and then the ice cube in Harry’s mouth was actually dancing between their two tongues.</p><p>Fuck him. That’s where he is now, ice long melted away, and still snogging Harry.</p><p>Snogging Harry.</p><p><em>Snogging</em>.</p><p><em>Harry</em>.</p><p>Just thinking of it actually makes him all hot and bothered, thank you very much!</p><p>Then Harry takes his lower lip between his teeth and, no, Eggsy has to correct himself that is a total different level of hot.</p><p>Something escapes his mouth and of course it’s an outrageous groan, because he can try to be posh but no way he can keep composure while doing this.</p><p>Not with Harry anyway.</p><p>But, wait! He is not the one making sounds now, his brain is way to occupied by his own thoughts to be able to send impulses anywhere else.</p><p>Can it be…?</p><p><strong>No</strong>. No fuckin’ way.</p><p>Harry groans again. And it is savage. Primordial even (when the fuck did I learn this words, really).</p><p>Still trying to cope with Harry groaning – <em>groaning!</em> – Eggsy finds himself against a wall.</p><p>‘You gotta be fuckin kiddin me!’</p><p>Against a wall! It would actually hurt if his mind wouldn’t be so occupied by processing Harry’s tongue on his jugular.</p><p>And now he is moaning, or more likely mewling like a little kitten. Had he cared more about his masculinity (please!) he would feel embarrassed but he had been through enough shit to be caring about how he sounds when someone is ravishing him.</p><p>Which is exactly what is happenin’ now, by the way. By none other than Harry-MyFairLady-Hart.</p><p>‘Too much’ he thinks and that’s when he understands, it’s time to act.</p><p>He surges up, gets his arms on Harry’s side does a tricks with his legs (military training coming in hand, Eggsy!) and now is Harry who is against the wall,  throat up, at his mercy.</p><p>“Well now, that was unexpected!” Harry smiles at him. A predatory smile, though he is the one cornered – fuckin’ unbelievable!</p><p>He goes for the throat and fuckin’ – what? – fuck! His skin is soft and has the tiniest scratch, and he smells like the tailor shop, leather and spice and whatever expensive shit they have there – which is not the point now, Eggsy!</p><p>‘Focus. On. The. Problem. At. Hand.’</p><p>Which is not in any way or shape coming in his head with Merlin’s voice. NOT. NOW.</p><p>Okay, really. He needs to focus.</p><p>How does one <em>top</em>?!</p><p>He is still trying to answer himself when Harry moves his hips <em>purposefully</em> by half an inch and – <em>oh my God! </em>– well, no point in finding an answer anymore because there will be no topping on his side.</p><p>(Not today.)</p><p>He feels suddenly very empty and very – he will never admit this out loud, ever. – <em>wanting</em>.</p><p>His hand moves and reaches destination easily and it’s <strong>glorious</strong>.</p><p>Apparently even Harry thinks so as the sound that escapes his mouth is clearly <em>not human</em>.</p><p>God in hell! Can he really make that sound? Can he make him do it again?</p><p>He moves his hand up and down a bit.</p><p><em>Yes, he can</em>.</p><p>He smiles at himself, a congratulatory smiles, with compliments from the chef, thank you very much!</p><p>But of course it was too soon. Harry’s hand now is moving from where it has been the past minutes – hours?, weeks?, years? – and is getting close. Too close.</p><p>He breathes. Heavy.</p><p>It lands. Harry’s eyes talk revenge.</p><p><em>Sweet </em>revenge.</p><p>“I’d say we should bring this somewhere more-“</p><p>He wants to surprise him by finishing his sentence, that’s what people do, innit?</p><p>“Appropriate?”</p><p>Nailed it!</p><p>“Oh Eggsy, nothing that will happen here tonight is <em>appropriate</em>.”</p><p>Fucked.</p><p>He is fucked. And somehow it smells like morning-after breakfast. And like home. And, you know what? It’s fuckin’ right, innit?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>